


Through the Universe

by iantosgal



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, which is actually requited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt over on inception_kink on LJ: <em>Unrequited love hurts, but loving someone and not knowing they loved you back until it's too late is even worse.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Universe

Eames had spent years trailing after Arthur. He flirted with him and he called him little pet names and he teased him like they were school kids.

But Eames always thought Arthur never took him seriously. Eames thought that the way Arthur brushed him off and the way he used to reply to Eames’ antics with disdainful glares and exasperated sighs were signs that Arthur wasn’t interested.

It didn’t stop Eames though; he couldn’t help but flirt with the man. But he never took it further. He never told Arthur how he really felt because, well, he wasn’t suicidal.

Anyway, he wasn’t good with rejection. He wasn’t about to tell Arthur that he loved him, lay himself open in front of him, only to be told what he already knew.

Arthur couldn’t love him because Arthur could do better.

Now, stood there staring into space with blood on his shirt, his hands, his shoes, he can’t quite comprehend what has happened. Arthurs dying words are like bullets in his chest and it hurts, my God it hurts. They swirl around his head and he can’t think of anything else, can’t see anything in front of him except for the image of Arthur in a pool of blood, with tears on his face, saying the words Eames always wanted to hear.

He wished Arthur had never said them.

The pain Eames feels now, eclipses all the other pain he has ever felt. It’s worse than when his dad died, worse than that time he was shot in the stomach and he actually thought he was going to die, worse than all the pain he felt since the moment he realised he loved Arthur and simultaneously realised Arthur could never love him back.

Why would he? He was Arthur, perfect, strong, wonderful Arthur. And Eames was Eames...and he knew Arthur could do better.

He dimly felt a hand on his shoulder and heard his name but it didn’t matter because it wasn’t Arthur’s hand and it wasn’t Arthur’s voice.

He’d never hear Arthur’s voice ever again. Never get the chance to feel that skin beneath his.

Well, he’d had the chance in the end.

He’d caught Arthur as he fell, held him to his chest and tried desperately to keep the blood in with his hands. He’d run his hands through Arthur’s hair, and kissed the other mans temple.

“Don’t leave me,” Eames had whispered. “I love you.”

“Oh God, Eames,” Arthur whimpered, “I love you too.”

Eames had shaken his head, sure he has misheard.

“No, you don’t.”

“Eames,” Arthur reached for Eames’ hand and entwined their fingers. “I do. I love you. I love you.”

Arthur died then, in Eames’ arms with his last words ringing through the air.

Arthur was dead.

It hit him then and he crumbled. His body hit the wall and maybe it hurt but he couldn’t feel it. He slid down it and he knew he was crying, he knew he’d cut his hand on something and there was blood running down his hand and along his fingers, knew there was someone with their arms around him, whispering soothing words and noises in his ear but the words didn’t register.

A new sound had accompanied the endless loop of Arthur’s words. There was a screaming sound in the air, a heart wrenching sound of despair and it was coming from Eames.The sounds followed each other in a never ending circle.

The screams and Arthur’s voice chasing each other through the universe.


End file.
